RIAGTLAD NORTHRAME
by Josel-Stark2300
Summary: Un nuevo gobernante sube al trono y se ve obligado a tomar la responsabilidad de algo que nunca deseo, pero después de ser elegido por el parlamant no le queda otra opción. Pero por suerte para él, su amada esposa estará para ayudarlo. Aunque pronto la joven pareja se verá obliga a tomar decisiones difíciles y enfrentar a enemigos que solo quieren verlos muertos.
1. Chapter 1

**King's Landing, Red Keep. 278 D.C.**

Rhaegar estaba cansado de esta insufrible charla, Varys se la había pasado expresando su desacuerdo con él durante todo su recorrido hacia la sala de reuniones del consejo privado, y estaba perdiendo la calma con cama minuto que pasaba. No quería mandar a callar a Varys, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando y no creía ser capaz de controlarse si eso ocurría.

Por suerte para ambos, su destino estaba cerca, lo que permitió a Rhaegar un descanso de las interminables quejas de Varys. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el actual rey de los siete reinos entró a la cámara en la que actualmente se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo privado. El gran maestre Gormon Tyrell, el maestro de los susurros, Varys, el maestro de la moneda, Ser Kevan Lannister, el maestro de leyes, Lord Brynden Mudd, el maestro de barcos, Lord Steffon Baratheon, el Lord comandante de la guardia real, Lord Jon Connington y la mano del rey, Lord Jon Arryn.

La reunión como esperaba Rhaegar se enfocó principalmente en el actual problema del reino, la escasez de alimentos. Malditas seas las plagas pensó Rhaegar mientras escuchaba el informe de Ser Kevan sobre cuanto había perdido la corona por las interminables plagas que habían azotado a todo el país. Sin duda llevaría bastante tiempo recuperar lo perdido, solo esperaba que aceptaran su decisión y no se pusieran tan a la defensiva como Varys. —Creo que todos sabemos que solo hay una posible solución a esto—. Dijo Rhaegar mientras miraba a todos los lores presentes con suspicacia. Los lores presentes parecían en su mayoría incomodos y trataban de evitar su mirada. —No podemos permitirnos que esta situación empeore. Si lo dejamos avanzar con lo menos que nos encontraremos serán los bandidos; algunos señores probablemente se cansen de la situación y comenzaran a levantarse en contra de la corona—. Miró atentamente a todos los miembros del consejo y no pudo evitar que en gemido de frustración escapara de su boca. Los malditos arrogantes no podían ver más allá de su orgullo. ¿No se daban cuenta de en qué situación se encontraba el reino?, ¿No veían que estaban al borde de una guerra civil? Incluso dudaba que fueran capaces de mantener subyugados a sus propios abanderados si llegara el momento.

Por fortuna para Rhaegar, el gran maestre Gormon habló a su favor, expresando cómo era la única solución viable dadas las circunstancias y de cómo los ayudara abrir su comercio. Después de los argumentos dados por el Gran maestre la mayoría parecía avergonzado, pero aún había un poco de resistencia en ellos, se dio cuenta Rhaegar, pero al menos estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

La reunión continuó con temas más triviales después de eso, antes de que Varys soltara un trozo de información sorprendente. —Creo que les interesara saber que el joven príncipe, Eddard Stark, se dirige hacia Essaria con un ejército de veintiún mil hombres en defensa de la ciudad. Los Dothraki reunieron un enorme Khalasar dirigido por los Khales Bharbo y Qhoer, aparentemente juntos reúnen cerca de cuarenta mil Dothraki y están listos para atacar—. Rhaegar miró a su maestro de los susurros como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Dio una rápida mirada a los otros miembros del consejo y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que dudaba del maestro de susurros. —Les aseguro que mis fuentes son confiables y solo les estoy diciendo la verdad—. Rhaegar sabía que Varys decía la verdad, nunca había mentido, guardado información sin duda, pero nunca mentido. Pensó en las implicaciones de esto y lo asustó, no necesitaba tener que preocuparse por una posible guerra en Essos, pero seguía sin tener sentido, los Dothraki no eran conocidos exactamente por ser cooperativos entre sí, algo les debió haber asustado los suficiente como para obligarlos a cooperar. Pero el hecho de que el príncipe Eddard Stark, que si su información era correcta apenas contaba con diez y seis días del nombre, fue el encargado de liderar veintiún mil hombres para luchar en contra de las hordas Dothraki tampoco tenía sentido. Cierto, los Northman se enorgullecen de sus excelentes comandantes, pero incluso para ellos era demasiado arriesgado enviar a un joven verde a la guerra, y no se diga más de un posible candidato al trono de Weirwood. Decidió esperar y ver qué ocurría, no servía de nada estar todo el dia pensando en algo que no podía controlar. Así que dio unas últimas instrucciones a los miembros del consejo y le dijo al gran maestre que enviará un cuervo a Winterfell con una solicitud de comercio y una posible alianza. Era un movimiento arriesgado si lo admitía el mismo, pero también sabía que si salía como él esperaba podría salvar a su pueblo de la hambruna y a su reinado de una guerra civil.

Camino de regreso a sus aposentos y decidió que pasaría el resto del dia con su hermana Shaena y su madre Rhaella mientras esta última cuidaba de su pequeño hermano Viserys.

**Essos, Essaria. 278 D.C.**

Respiro hondo mientras miraba la enorme cantidad de enemigos que se encontraba frente a él, solo esperaba salir de esto con vida, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era probable que su padre lo torturase o algo se le ocurriría para castigarlo, así que de pronto la expectativa de su muerte no estaba tan mal. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus soldados estaban esperando órdenes. Levantó su puño derecho y el cuerno de guerra sonó junto a él, ordenando a sus oficiales que organizaran las filas de su infantería pesada, mientras se cubrían con sus escudos y bajaban sus lanzas de cerca de 10 pies de largo, listos para avanzar cuando se les ordenara. Vio que sus enemigos se encontraban muy ocupados tratando de derribar las puertas de la ciudad y a los arqueros defendiéndola, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo mientras preparaba a sus arqueros para cubrir los pasos de su infantería pesada y evitar bajas innecesarias antes de colisionar contra las huestes enemigas. Con una última mirada a sus amigos que lo ayudaban en esta locura, Ned levantó la mano izquierda con la palma extendida hacia el frente, el cuerno sonó dos veces de forma entrecortada y los balistas, escorpiones y catapultas comenzaron su ataque en contra de los Dothraki, aliviando a las murallas que apenas podían defenderse de los invasores.

Ned vio como su ataque diezmo un poco a sus enemigos y utilizó su tiempo ganado para consultar a sus vigías warg que tenían a sus aves sobrevolando el campo recolectando información. Los Dothraki cambiaron su objetivo y cargaron en contra del ejército de Ned, pero antes de llegar a colisionar contra su infantería, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas que bajaron aún más sus números, junto con el fuego de los balistas, escorpiones y catapultas los Dothraki encontraron muy difícil avanzar y cuando por fin llegaban a la altura de su infantería se encontraban con las puntas de enormes lanzas y una formación creada específicamente para luchar en contra de grandes cantidades de caballería. Levantó su mano derecha con el dorso hacia el frente y la bajo rápidamente, el cuerno sonó tres veces antes de que cesara el ataque de sus armas de largo alcance. Levantó la mano derecha una vez más, pero en esta ocasión su dedo meñique al frente y la bajo rápidamente deteniéndose a la altura de su pecho, el cuerno sonó, pero en esta ocasión fue dos veces, una larga y una más pequeña. La infantería comenzó su avance en contra de los remanentes de su enemigo que trataban de reagruparse y cargar nuevamente. La batalla comenzó, y a pesar de estar desorganizados los Dothraki presentaron una fuerte defensa, pero lamentablemente para ellos, el ejército de Ned contaba con mayor entrenamiento y sabían luchar como una unidad. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Ned saco su espada y se colocó frente a su caballería, levantó su mano izquierda con el dorso hacia el frente y la bajó a la altura de su pecho, el sonido del cuerno rompió el viento, con tres toques, dos largos y una pequeño. Su infantería abrió un camino y se replegó a ambos lados. Ned llamó a su caballería y se preparó para cargar contra sus enemigos. Alzó su espada y señaló con ella hacia el frente, toda la caballería comenzó su recorrido. Su corazón latía con fuerza y las palmas le sudaban, pero aun así instó a su caballo a ir más rápido. Cunando se produjo la colisión él fue de los primeros en encontrar un enemigo que rápidamente mato con un movimiento de su espada y siguió, cortando extremidades y matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hasta toparse con un enorme hombre Dothraki que mataba una gran cantidad de sus soldados, se miraron por un momento y ambos cargaron, el choque de sus armas retumbo por todo el campo, antes de intentar un nuevo ataque, ambos pelearon y retrocedieron tratando de vencer a su contrincante, pero parecía que su batalla solo se alargaba. Le dolían los brazos y tenía un corte algo profundo en la pierna izquierda, solo quería retirarse y dormir un poco, pero no podía, no abandonaría la lucha en su momento más crucial, así que se preparó y cargo una vez más, levanto su espada y ante su propia sorpresa, el arak de su enemigo se rompió, logrando que su espada llegará a su objetivo y se clavara en el pecho del Khal Bharbo, matándolo en poco tiempo. La batalla duró poco después de eso, y Ned se encontró entrando a la ciudad mientras su pueblo lo vitoreaba y clamaba por el príncipe que los salvo de la desgracia. Pero si le preguntabas a Ned, el solo estaba haciendo lo que era su deber como príncipe de estas tierras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dorne, Starfall. 278 D.C**

La ira y repulsión recorría su cuerpo mientras escuchaba los planes de su padre para su hermana. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera condenando de esa forma a única hija, era inaudito, absurdo por decir lo menos. Miro a su hermana parada junto a él y vio el horror en su rostro, haciendo que su ira solo aumentara. Apretó los puños con frustración cuando vio a su herma salir corriendo del solar de su padre y trato de ir tras ella antes de que su padre lo detuviera. —Déjala, probablemente solo haya ido a leer sus libros, como siempre hace cuando quiere ignorarme—. Dijo su padre mientras miraba desdeñosamente el lugar por el cuál acababa de salir su hermana.

Esto solo hizo que la ira de Aaron aumentara, no podía creer lo poco que su padre se preocupaba por sus hijos, no eran mas que herramientas que usaría para sus ambiciones y no le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Aaron no pudo evitar culpar a su hermano Arthur por haberse unido a la guardia real. Su padre había estado furioso, lo que solo provoco que pusiera aún más presión en sus dos único hijos que no lo habían traicionado, como solía repetir tan a menudo. Su estúpido plan solo era una forma de castigar a Arthur por su traición y mostrarle que por su culpa sus hermanos lo pagarían. Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con él cuándo fue nombrado guardia real, recordaba como los llamo cobardes a Ashara y él por no oponerse a las ideas de padre; ese simple comentario aun hacía hervir su sangre. ¿Como se atrevía él a llamarlos cobardes, cuando fue él quien abandono Starfall con una capa blanca en la espalada?

—Se lo que piensas Aron, pero lo que estoy haciendo, es por el bien de nuestra familia, no podemos seguir siendo pisoteados por los idiotas Martell. Por años hemos sido los fieles vasallos y solo sirvió para que todos olvidaran lo que simboliza nuestra familia. Así que asegúrate de que Ashara cumpla mis ordenes—. Definitivamente su padre tenía una opinión muy alta de si mismo y su estúpido plan, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Aaron en este momento, el solo quería ir con su hermana y ver que estuviera bien, así que no le quedaba de otra mas que callarse y esperar a que su padre termina de hablar. Miro por la venta, hacia el Torrentine y suspiro, esperando no demorarse mucho.

**Braavos, Essos, 278 D.C.**

Las luces brillantes y el estruendo de la música eran un recordatorio constante de que llegaron justo a tiempo para el festival de Braavos, pero, lamentablemente para ellos no había buenas noticias, el rey Rickard solicito su presencia en la capital lo más pronto posible, además de que sus familias también habían sido convocadas. Esto solo le hacia creer que se llevaría un juicio en su contra por desobedecer las ordenes del comandante supremo del ejército, el rey, y llevarlos a una batalla. Nyra decidió descartar sus preocupaciones por el momento, seguro el conclave se pondría de su lado, por el momento solo quería relajarse antes de su partida mañana, Probablemente iría a molestar a Ned, y convencería al resto de que la ayuden a avergonzarlo un poco, después de todo, no siempre tenias la oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a un príncipe.

NANANANANA

Hola, lamento el retraso para subir una continuación a mi historia, pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Prometo que tratare de hacer más seguido.

También me gustaría aclarar que me inspire en otros fics para escribir esto y tomare algunas cosas que me ayudan a complementar la historia, no será nada significante que represente la futura línea de tiempo que tomara la historia, sino que serán cambios en el contexto histórico que nos lleven al punto actual de la historia, esto se ira aclarando conforme avance la historia.

Historias en las que me inspire:

Reign of Winter (Fanfiction)

The north endures (Ao3)

Princess of Wolves, Prince of Snakes (Fanfiction)

Cabe aclarar que los elementos que tome o sean mencionados en esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus dueños.


End file.
